User talk:LordKantor
Welcome right|200px Hello, and welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Pud page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial about the wiki. The video is a little outdated so if you are still confused or if you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Altaïr (Talk) 10:42, 16 February 2013 Aliit Prosstang Do you realize that my buir―Ferrigo―has not given you the permission into Clan Prosstang? Look at the first comment on your page―''Pud―and read it closely. If another comment has come since 1 day ago, then look for the first comment from Ferrigo Prosstang. But just in case, I will show it right here, in case more comments come and you cannot find it (though you probably will): ---- Pud/Kantor.....I did not give you permission to change your family within the Clan Prosstang. You've already been given the family Mekk...accept it with pride. -- Ferrigo Prosstang, Aliit'alor Clan Prosstang 1 day ago by FerrigoProsstang ---- However; I do still consider you a ''ner'vod. Boom'ika Pross (talk) Cannon Intelligence Group I was merely expressing my opinion, LordKantor, that in MY OPINION, the Alliance For Peace is corrupt. And as I also created that page, you have no right to edit it.Beastquester123 (talk) 06:58, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Canon Intelligence Group "P.S." Just telling, ok? September Card Back Blizzard finally unveiled the September card backfor Hearthstone. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 19:53, September 3, 2014 (UTC) 'The Battle of Galidraan' 'Mirshe Ol'averde Success' NOTES: Each Platoon was given 18 objectives - comm tower/ signal transmission facilities - to take in the first day. In retrospect, many of the soldiers, and their officers, will bemoan at how unrealistic a goal that was. But others will stand in defense of the plan, based on the intel that was available, only a ragtag bunch of green university students and a few odd militia deserters were supposed to have taken the objectives off-line or begun broadcasting subversive messages about overthrowing the Governor's corrupt government. The reality hit hardest at the first few objectives' deployment. All across the theater for Senaar Company (Ferrigo Prosstang, Cmdr) and Mirshe Company (Silas Geessil, Cmdr), casualties in the order of 15-25% were absorbed and the plan was revised. By the end of the first day, Mirshe Company had taken 18 objectives - one-third of its total. Senaar Company fared less well, taking only 15 of its nearly 50 objectives, as Cmdr. Ferrigo Prosstang was knocked out of action shortly after Senaar's first engagements. The lieutenants, flight teams and troopers all fought valiantly and made tactical adjustments throughout the early evening to make up for the confused and costly delays that marked their entry. *I suggest writing up two skirmishes featuring Pud and his squadmates, and a few others from 3rd Platoon, as they faced surprisingly fierce opposition at their very first objective. They are successful in taking a total of six objectives on the first day. There may be some folding together of squads as casualties mount. I'll handle that end of it. I think you had some good ideas for who would survive from your squad. *'Atin Squads' are the scouts, snipers, infiltration and sit-rep communications squads. They are equipped with dart-launchers, ion blasters, and other weapons that suit personal styles. They also the only squads equipped with jetpacks. Beskar Squads are the grunts, the best general purpose soldiers available, and capable of ranged to close-in combat. Beskar Squads have blaster rifles, some verpine weapons, grenades, anti-personnel mines. Cin Squads are the heavy weapons and demolitions squads (think chaingun, rocket launcher, heavy flamethrower, mortar, sappers). Primarily backup, but they can be called in to provide some fire support and close-in combat aid. *3rd Platoons of Senaar and Mirshe link up just before dark when Senaar receives a call from Cmdr Prosstang - he and Captain Buniin are heading along a ridge to the north of a small village in a valley, approximately 8 kilometers from the location where they parked their shuttle. Lt. O'adde is waiting with the shuttle. Anti-aircraft fire in the area should be expected, divert traffic around that area. For more details, read my wiki... *Pud, Hawxxon and two sergeants from Mirshe, 3rd-Atin Sgt. Tot'wi Buonn (f) and 3rd-Beskar Sgt. Jerrod Keebnak, and one from Senaar, 3rd-Atin Sgt. Aran'ar Ordo are sent to recover the Commander and Captain. Your trek is largely under tree cover in the dark. You and Hawx don't need aids to see far in the infrared spectrum. You can still have both Trando Mandos wear full gear...except no boots. The rest of the search team are fully armored. The group sees two twitching men wearing full Mandalorian armor with a twist. Their helmets have a flatter faceplate and short barbs to the sides of the horizontal visor band. You also see Ferrigo laying on his back, head turned and hands resting on his stomach. The other men are getting up... FerrigoProsstang (talk) 18:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: 6.0 Yeah I know I read the article on the WoW site last night. Thanks for telling me anyway. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 19:25, October 10, 2014 (UTC) BF4 CTE Changes So there were a bit of changes on the CTE buffs/nerfs I told you: Medic Bag (bigger medic bag) - Basically they're fixing the can't receive health for 5 seconds if suppressed thing so that if a stray pistol bullet flies over you, it won't consider you in combat and you can immediately get health, but if some guy is rapidly spraying an LMG at a barrier you're hiding behind with a Medic Bag, it'll consider you in combat and you'll have to wait until 5 seconds after he's done to get health. Also reducing cooldown time. First Aid Pack (smaller medic bag) - Will now heal you even in combat (unless you take damage while being healed). ACE 23 - Still just increasing the magazine size from 31 to 36. AEK-971 - Reduced first shot recoil, but increased overall recoil. Ammo Box - Same suppression stuff as Medic Bag. Basically if it considers you in combat, you'll have to wait 1.5 seconds before it starts giving you ammo. They said the reason they're doing this is for consistency/balance. SRAW - They brought the turn radius back up by 40% (still not as good as it currently is in standard BF4 though) and increased the reticle size (so you can now see more stuff going on through the scope) So pretty much, when these changes hit actual BF4, the Medic Bag, First Aid Pack, ACE 23, and AEK-971 will be buffed, while the Ammo Box and the SRAW will be nerfed. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 13:41, January 16, 2015 (UTC) BFH Beta Patch So a new patch was released for the Battlefield Hardline Beta today. Unfortunately, it was only on PC because they don't have enough time to put it on console since today is the final day of the beta and it would take too long to get Sony and Microsoft to approve the patch. Anyway, here's the changes: *Shotguns had their range decreased. *M16A3 and M416 had their damage decreased and their recoil increased. *RO-933 had its damage and recoil decreased. *Uzi had its hip fire accuracy increased. *P90 had its accuracy decreased. *M/45 and G36C have been changed to Law Enforcement weapons. *UMP-45 and M416 have been changed to Criminal weapons. *Range of the .338 Magnum rounds for sniper rifles was reduced. *SPAS-12 had its damage decreased. *The damage of the 9 millimeter and 556x45 millimeter for assault rifles and SMGs was reduced. *Cooldown time of the Medic Bag and Ammo Box was reduced. *Resupply time of Breaching Charge was increased. Personally I have to agree with all these changes. Shotguns were too OP, M16A3 was insanely good, RO-933 had too much recoil, the .338 Magnum rounds were pretty powerful, the cooldown time for the Medic Bag and Ammo Box was way too long, and the resupply time of the Breaching Charge was ridiculous, especially in Hotwire. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 21:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC)